1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fire or emergency escape apparatus and more particularly to riding emergency escape apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exterior fire or emergency escape apparatus of the prior art for multi-story buildings are generally ladder or step and platform steel structures fixed to the exterior of the building to be served. Such fire escape structures not only are unbecoming and architecturally incompatible with the building exterior but are dangerous to use because they are difficult to get to, usually requiring a window to be opened and climbed out of, and because of exposure to the elements such as rain, ice, snow and cold making secure descent difficult. These disadvantages coupled with the usual panic attending an emergency such as fire, as well as height, visibility of height plus danger of tripping makes such fire escapes very undesirable. Also, riding fire escapes of the prior art that I am aware of have electric drive means which may malfunction.